Flying Into the Sunset
by Robin Jeannene
Summary: ON HIATUS:Ally Collins is an outcast at Rancho Charter School, she thought she was as plain as it was possible to be, but her whole world is turned upside down with the appearance of four new students. Who is Ally and what does Fate have in store for her?
1. New Kids

**A/N: This story starts out a bit slowly just as Twilight does. This chapter is in my new character, Ally's point of view, but there are other POVs to come in later chapters. **

**This starts ten years after Breaking Dawn.  
**

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer, not me...unfortunately.  
**

**Ally: New Kids**

"Ugh, it's raining again," a voice complained.

I didn't bother to see which girl said it; she was probably just worried about her makeup. I just got up, put on my glasses and trudged into the bathroom. I showered, brushed my hair, brushed my teeth, and popped in my retainer. One good thing about life so far was getting my braces off in August, problem was; the stupid retainer made me talk funny.

Our group mom, Janice, walked in.

"Alright girls, bus is here." She turned and saw me. "Aw, Ally! You're gonna miss the bus, get dressed, quickly!"

I rolled my eyes and threw on some clothes. I quickly tied my light brown hair into a ponytail, pulled on my shoes and shrugged into a waterproof jacket. As soon as my backpack was over my shoulder, I was pushed out the door. No breakfast.

I hopped on the bus.

I didn't go to the same high school as the other kids in the group home; they all went to a large public school called Cordova High. I went to a smaller, charter school called that you can't get into unless you're smart enough. I was smart enough.

When the bus pulled up at my stop, a girl said snidely "See ya later, Ally." I shivered; I didn't need to turn around to know who said it: Erica Prosper. I got off the bus before she could say or do anything else.

Erica was the whole reason why I was rushed this morning. She had put itching powder in my bed last night and I lay awake for hours, scratching, even after I changed the sheets.

It was still raining as I walked in the front gates of Rancho Charter School. No surprise there. It rained all winter in Sacramento Valley.

"Allyson Collins, please report to the front office, Allyson Collins."

I heard the intercom and considered ignoring it. They probably knew I was here anyway. So I walked into the warm office building. I scratched my arm. Stupid Erica.

The office was more crowded than usual. There were four new students occupying the only chairs. I was sure they were new because there were only 150 students here and I knew all of their names.

I was vaguely interested but I ignored them. I would introduce myself later, after I had dealt with whatever Ms. Rider had called me for.

Ms. Rider looked up as I entered.

"You called me?" I asked.

"Oh yes, Allyson, meet the new students," she gestured to the four in the chairs.

I turned and smiled without showing off my retainer.

"Hi, my name'sh Ally," I could have died; I wished I could melt into the floor. I normally avoided 'S's because they slurred.

One of the girls smiled at me with what looked like pity. I turned bright red. Great, that's all I need. Pity. She was very beautiful with long brown hair and golden eyes. The boy on her left also had gold eyes but his hair was bronze. The boy and girl on his left were no less attractive; the other boy had dark skin, dark hair, and dark eyes. The other girl had bronze curls and chocolate brown eyes.

Ms. Rider introduced them. The bronze haired ones were twins, Edward and Renesmee Cullen. The other two were cousins, Bella Mason and Jacob Black.

Apparently they were going to be my shadows today and it was my job to show them around. No one had ever had four shadows at once before but Ms. Rider thought I could handle it.

I left the office with my shadows and stood out in the light rain. I turned to them with a smile.

"Okay, let me see if I got your names right," I began, lisping again. "Edward, Renesmee, Jacob, Bella?"

"You got it," said Renesmee. "But you can call me Nessie if you want."

"Okay, sure," I smiled. "And I'm just Ally, not Allyson."

Bella smiled at me and I met her eyes. I looked away immediately. Shudder. Something about those eyes…I shook it off.

"So…" I asked awkwardly. "What grade are you guys in?"

"We're sophomores," said Edward.

"All of you?" They nod. "Okay, cool. Me too!"

As my shadows, they followed me to all of my classes to get an idea of how the school worked and what their teachers would expect of them. But having them around me all through my first four classes put me on edge and I couldn't fathom why. By lunchtime my instincts were telling me to bolt, but that was stupid, they were perfectly cordial to me and I couldn't figure out why I felt like this.

I could sit through lunch and two more classes with these four. This day was taking _forever_!

**A/N: What do you think so far? Review!**


	2. Lunch

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight...wish I did, though.**

**Edward: Lunch**

Ally was a very insecure girl. And with good reason, the thoughts I heard from nearly every student as she passed them were snide. Hardly anyone liked her. Poor girl.

As she walked into the office, her thoughts were occupied with the sleepless night she'd had due to a can of itching powder.

The girl had bad eyesight and dental issues. When she introduced herself, her tongue caught on her retainer and slurred her 's's.

_Oh god let me melt into the floor right now. _Embarrassment. Apparently the slurring was a topic of amusement for the other students.

Blood ran to her cheeks in chagrin. _Great now the girl with the pretty eyes is _pitying _me! _

Huh? In her mind was an image of Bella. Her eyes did look pitying. I wondered for the billionth time what Bella was thinking about.

The receptionist introduced us. Nessie and I were posing as twins, we would be starting in the same grade and the resemblance between us was obvious. Bella and Jacob were to be cousins. Bella was using my human surname, it suited her.

Ally immediately set us straight on the name issue. Bella smiled reassuringly at her, ever careful of not showing the perfect rows of razor-sharp teeth.

_Whoa! Bella's eyes! _She shuddered inwardly, looking away. It seemed Ally was well in tuned with her instincts; they were telling her we were dangerous.

They continued to do so all day as we followed her from class to class. By lunchtime a small voice in her head was telling her to run for it. She suppressed the urge for politeness sake.

"The gym doubles as a cafeteria at lunchtime," Ally was explaining. "Did you guys bring lunches or do you have money or what?"

Jacob and Nessie voiced that they had brought money for lunch. Ally led us through the gym doors and directed our attention to the lunch line. "I gotta warn you though," she said seriously. "The food here is the worst I've ever tasted, eat it at your own risk." She was totally serious. The food couldn't be that bad, everyone was eating it.

It was then that I heard the thoughts of a small girl sitting with a group of friends at a table nearby. _That smells absolutely foul! I don't understand how Alex can eat that junk. I wouldn't touch it if my life depended on it! UGH!_

I had to make a conscious effort not to laugh out loud at the revulsion in Kelly's thoughts and the bewilderment from Alex as he caught the look on her face.

"I'll find a spot to sit," Ally's voice broke through my amusement. "Come find me when you get your lunch." She moved off to find a space at the end of a table. Bella and I followed her.

She started when we sat down opposite her. _Where the hell...quiet aren't they..._

And the small voice spoke up in here head: _Run away, dangerous. _

Amazingly, Ally responded to the voice, _Shut up, they're not gonna hurt me. You're being ridiculous._

Odd.

I noticed that Ally didn't have a lunch with her. She just sat, looking around absently.

"Aren't you hungry?" Bella asked.

She sighed. She _was _hungry. "Yeah, but I didn't have time to pack a lunch. I get free lunch at school, so it's not a question of money, like I said before; the food here is disgusting."

I tried not to grimace as she ran through all the food she had dared to try here, none of it was any good by human standards. I felt sorry for her. She met my eyes then, and I expected her to turn away as she did with Bella, but something in my expression seemed to intrigue her.

_What's that in his eyes? Sympathy. Hmm, his eyes are so reflective, like I can see all of my thoughts in his mind..._

Bizarre, all of her thoughts _were _in my mind.

_It's like he can see my thoughts and I'm reading them back..._

That's exactly what it was like! This human girl was reading my thoughts as I read hers!

Just then, Jacob and Nessie sat down next to Ally and her attention was shattered by the unappealing aroma of cafeteria pizza.

Jacob noticed Ally's expression. "You don't like pizza?" he inquired.

_Ugh, gross._

"Not school pizza," she qualified. "It's like eating soggy, greasy, lumpy cardboard."

I couldn't hold back a laugh at that one; she just described what all human food tasted like to me.

Nessie hadn't bought pizza and was now glad that she had opted for macaroni and cheese. She leaned toward Jacob's plate and eyed his choice, disgusted. She placed her hand on his face and showed him her imagination of a soggy piece of cardboard. Jake smiled at her, amused by the image.

Ally noticed the exchange. "Are you guys, like, together?" she asked.

Nessie blushed and lowered her eyes. Jacob just shrugged, meeting Ally's hazel gaze.

_That's a yes, _Ally thought.

Huh! Jacob was thinking the same thing. I had long gotten used to the way Jacob now thought about my daughter, so that wasn't what bothered me. Ally was reading Jacob's thoughts too!

Or maybe I was just jumping to conclusions. Anyone could have guessed right the way Nessie was blushing. Yeah that was probably it, humans couldn't read minds.

Ally was bored, and uncomfortable, as was to be expected with two vampires sitting across from her. She let her mind wander.

Apparently the girl had lived in a group home for the last three years. She had been picked on the moment she got there and nobody was interested in adopting her. I wanted to ask her why she was there in the first place, but how would I explain knowing that at all.

She suddenly brought her focus back to us. "I'm sorry," she said, slurring past her retainer. "I must seem really rude... I've barely said a word to you guys at all..."

"That's alright," said Bella. "Why don't you tell us about yourself?"

"Oh..." she seemed reluctant but something in Bella's voice made her relax. "Okay, what do you want to know?"

"Well... what do your parents do?"

Her face fell. A chaotic memory flashed through her mind. A car crash, lots of blood, a woman who was so obviously Ally's mother, draped across the steering wheel, a sliver of glass embedded in her temple, blood running down her face.

I blinked several times to clear the image, Bella and Jacob noticed my expression and looked between me and Ally, concerned.

Ally pushed the memory away. "I don't have any parents; my mom died three years ago and we'd never spoken about my dad, I don't even have any pictures..."

"I'm sorry..." Bella said. I was sure that if it were possible, she would be crying, it hurt me to see that in my love. Something about Ally—dragging that much emotion out of us—made a person want to love her. But that wasn't right, she was hazed by nearly every student here.

"It's okay," Ally said, her eyes dry. "It's been three years, but I still have the good memories."

But she hadn't forgotten; the accident was very vivid in her memories, and I guessed that day would traumatize her for the rest of her life.

"What happened?" Jacob asked, like an idiot. I wanted to slap him for that; Ally was obviously hurting. But she answered anyway.

"It was a car crash, the breaks wouldn't work and we flew into an intersection and a red light. A transport truck hit the driver's side..."

"You were in the car?" Jacob urged.

"Yes, she was dead before the ambulance got there. My right shoulder was broken from hitting the door but that was it, barely a scratch on me..." she trailed off, remembering. Then her tone became brusque. "I've been in a group home ever since, and since then, life has sucked."

Nessie put her arm around Ally's shoulders. She looked into Ally's hazel eyes, trying to convey her sympathy without using her gift.

_Poor girl, she's been through hell, _she thought.

"Nah," said Ally. "Hell's probably a lot worse."

Nessie looked at her in surprise, then her eyes flicked to me. _I didn't touch her skin at all, let alone her face! I'm sure I didn't show her my thoughts!_

Bella and Jacob were staring at Ally in confusion, having not been privy to Nessie's thoughts.

"She read your thoughts," I said, too low and fast for human comprehension. Bella and Jacob turned to Nessie, surprised.

"What was that, Edward?" Ally asked. I was surprised and horrified as her thoughts ran over what I had just said, turning up the volume and slowing it down to the point where she could understand it. "Did you just say that I read Nessie's thoughts?"

Now all eyes were on Ally.

**A/N: Dum dum dum! So any ideas yet? Review!**


	3. Thoughts

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight...I do, however, own an overactive imagination.**

**Edward: Thoughts**

Who _was _this girl?

Some poor human with a horrible life and the bad luck of being the one to show us around. Nobody special. And yet, she could read our minds and didn't know it. Not only that, but she could also quickly understand speech that should have been inaudible to her ears. _Was _ she human? She smelled human.

"How could I read someone's thoughts?" she asked, glancing around to make sure no one was listening.

"I think the question is, how are you doing it and not know about it? Have you ever known what people were thinking before?" I was curious, I couldn't help myself, I had to ask.

"No," she answered, confused. "But here's an even more interesting question: Supposing for the moment that I _can _read thoughts, how is it that _you _would know that I was reading _Nessie's _thoughts?"

Oops.

_I knew he could read thoughts...don't know how I knew...didn't know __**I **__could...but I knew he could for sure. Are you reading me, Edward?_

"Yes," I said, answering her thoughts. "You were quite right."

Ally gasped. _I knew it! But how did I know it...?_

"As I stated before, you can too."

My family was getting frustrated with this half conversation.

"Would someone _please_ explain what's going on?" Jacob said, irritated.

I chuckled. "Ally can read minds as I can," I explained.

The bell rang then and Ally jumped. Her nerves were already stretched thin and this new revelation was making her more jumpy than ever.

"We can continue this discussion in class," she said, standing and picking up her backpack. "I have art next and we can talk."

She led the way, while Jacob and I trailed behind to talk in low voices.

"You're sure she can read our minds?" Jacob was nervous.

"Certain."

"But she could find out about us!"

"She doesn't seem in control of this power, I'm not sure how it works, but it's definitely not like mine; she can't hear everything."

_Is the girl even human? _His thoughts echoing my own.

"She looks human, she smells human, everything about her screams 'human'"

"But she's reading our minds!"

"Not Bella's," I clarified.

"Still though, that doesn't say 'human' to me."

"What does it say to you, then?"

"It says 'get the hell out of here before finds out our secret' that's what it says."

"Edward, Jacob!" Ally called. "You're falling behind."

I looked up. Ally was already at the door to the art studio. Jacob and I ran at a human pace to catch up.

The studio was very large with tables covered in paint spatters with easels and canvas along the walls. Ally grabbed five sheets of watercolor papers and some paint and brushes on her way in. She put this down on one of the tables and threw her bag on the floor. She stood there and stared at us, waiting.

I strode over to the table and stood across from her. She smiled and handed me the the watercolor paper.

The others joined me and Bella started painting absently.

Ally watched us for a moment before starting on her own piece.

_So how does this mind reading thing work? s_he asked me silently, her eyes on her paper. _Can you hear my thoughts right now?_

I sighed "Yes."

The others looked up and then went back to painting. I would explain everything they missed at a later time.

_Can you hear every thought of every person?_

"Yes," no need to explain Bella's silence.

_And you said I can read minds as well?_

"Yes."

_But I can't hear any body's thoughts._

"But you can sometimes, like at lunch."

_Oh yeah, I could see my thoughts in your eyes..._

That was it! She could _see_ thoughts while I could _hear _them. She needed eye contact!

"It seems you need to meet the person's eyes in order for you to hear—or rather see—what they're thinking."

Jacob was excited. _Excellent! We just have to avoid eye-contact!_

"Cool!" said Ally aloud.

Bella looked up and smiled at her. "I bet you can't see my thoughts," she teased.

I laughed.

Ally stared hard into Bella's eyes while resisting the urge to look away. She came up empty.

"I dunno, I don't think it's working..."

I smiled. "What _are _you thinking, Bella?" I asked.

For a second, Bella pushed her shield away and I got an image of her hunting. Ha! It's a good thing Ally didn't see _that _particular thought! Disappointment seeped into me as Bella's shield moved back into it's accustomed resting place.

"Nothing in particular," she said aloud, smiling.

"You can't hear her either?" Ally asked.

"I'm the exception to mind readers," Bella explained.

"Oh.." Ally turned to me. "Can I try reading your thoughts?"

_No, Edward!_ Jacob practically yelled in his head.

Ignoring him, I carefully made sure I was not thinking anything that would give us away, then raised my eyes to meet hers.

"Okay, what am I thinking?" I challenged.

**A/N: Anything? Any guesses? Review!**


	4. Paint

**A/N: sorry, this chapter is a bit shorter than the others and it has a small amount of fluff but it's important fluff :)**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Twilight, I'd me rich. As I am not... well you get it.**

**Ally: Paint**

I stared hard into Edward's golden eyes. He was thinking of a tune. Huh, music...piano, it was a sort of lullaby. Pretty.

"You're playing piano in your head?" I asked, uncertain.

"That's exactly right," he said.

"What's he playing?" asked Bella.

An image of Bella appeared in his mind as she spoke. I hummed a little to match the tune, and a bright smile spread across Bella's face that I could see out of the corner of my eye. Her smile was affectionate and directed at Edward. These two were together too.

Edward took his eyes from mine as I caught the beginnings of a very private thought. Blushed and looked down at the pain-spattered table.

When I looked up everyone was silently painting. I looked at Nessie's paper. She was painting a very detailed and very accurate picture of a large russet brown wolf.

"Wow," I said. "That's beautiful!"

Nessie looked up and smiled. As my eyes met hers for, an instant, the same wolf from her picture. It didn't seem like something of her imagination, but like she had really seen this wolf!

Edward coughed and Nessie looked away as if she had done something she shouldn't have.

The silence dragged on while we painted.

"So..." I said, unable to bear the silence anymore. "You guys from outa state?"

Bella looked up. "What makes you say that?"

"You're too pale to have lived in California very long. I mean, look at me," I gestured to my tan arm. "I'm not the darkest girl in the room but I'm not _that _pale."

Edward smiled. "We are from a place that doesn't get a lot of sun."

"Ah." I couldn't think of anything else to say. _Okay, I could do with a topic of discussion..._

Edward chucked. "You don't seem like the type that talks a lot."

"This silence is uncomfortable," I admitted.

"What do you want to talk about?"

"I don't know...how about the fact that nobody has bothered me all day?"

"Is that a bad thing?" asked Bella, frowning.

"No! Just the opposite! Usually people are hazing me all day. I wonder why they're not, today. Probably cause of you guys."

"Why us?" Nessie asked.

"Well, no offense, but you guys just give off a kind of vibe. You're just intimidating."

The bell rang and I jumped again.

I recovered quickly, picking up my bag. We put our paintings on a drying rack and left the room.

"What class is next?" Jacob asked.

"PE."

**A/N: Dum, dum, dum! PE! What do you think will happen? Let me know!**

**Also: you should check out my one-shot _Forever_! If you like it let me know, if I get ten people who like it enough, I might turn it into a full story . Read and review and we'll see!**

**PS: Sneek peek at the next chapter: DODGEBALL!!!**


	5. Dodgeball

**A/N: So no reviews for my last four chapters, it gets good I promise. Any guesses as to who or what Ally is? Anybody?**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns and for that matter pwns. I, unfortunately, do not.**

Edward: Dodgeball

Ally escorted us all back to the gym. The tables from lunch were folded up and tucked away to the sides of the room. There was some great excitement when we got there, everyone was clamoring to get into the changing rooms first. The reason: dodgeball.

No wonder Ally was dreading this class.

To be honest, none of my family was very excited either; PE was no fun if you weren't allowed to try your hardest for fear of destroying the gym. Besides, playing against humans wasn't a challenge, and even Jacob and Nessie, couldn't enjoy it. They were just too strong.

The coach, Coach Martin, walked up to our little group.

"Who're you friends, Collins?" he asked.

"Oh, these are my shadows for the day," said Ally, introducing us. "Bella Mason, Edward Cullen, Nessie Cullen, and Jacob Black."

"Fine," Coach Martin turned to us. "You don't have to play, if you don't want to, just stay on the bleachers," he turned back to Ally. "But you do, so go on and get changed."

Ally glumly obeyed while the four of us found seats on the bleachers.

Teams were picked and I noted with curiosity, that Ally was last to be chosen for a team.

"They think she can't play well," said Bella in my ear.

"How did you know?" I asked.

"Because they picked her last," said Jacob. "Nobody wants her on their team."

That's sad. She couldn't be that bad. But Ally looked terrified as the game started. She was imagining herself being hit repeatedly with rubber balls. The opposing team was deciding on their first targets, everybody targeted Ally. Poor girl, she was doomed and she knew it.

Coach Martin blew the whistle to start the game and Ally ran to the far wall trying to make it harder for the other team to hit her. Her thoughts were in a panic.

_Oh no! I'm paste! I should have taken my glasses off! They're gonna get busted!_

She ducked with her hands over her head as a ball whizzed into the wall with enough force to break her nose (and glasses). These kids really did want to damage her!

Ally looked up, eyes quickly scanning the room for another attacker. She suddenly leaped to the left as another ball flew past her. I could hear behind her chaotic thoughts, another thought telling her how to avoid the next ball:

_Duck. Left. Jump. Duck. Right._

She obeyed every command and no matter how chaotic her main thoughts were, these background thoughts were calm and in control. And by doing so, she remained the only player on her side who had not been hit. I was floored, everyone else was too. But no one was more surprised than Ally.

_Since when am I athletic?_

Coach Martin let Ally rest on the bleachers for the next game , and she came over and sat with us.

"Did you guys _see_ that?" she asked excitedly. I noticed she wasn't slurring, she must have taken her retainer out to play for rear of choking on it or something equally preposterous. "Usually I get _pummeled_ in dodgeball, I thought I was gonna be _creamed_!"

"Paste," I corrected smiling.

"Whatever! That was amazing!"

"You've really never done that before?" Bella asked.

"Never! I'm always a target, and everybody aims for me first, and I _always_ get hit. The voice in my head tells me how to get out of the way but I was never fast enough to comply in time. That's the first time I was able to do it!"

"I could hear the voice," I confirmed. "You react very fast. Have you always had this extra voice?"

"Yeah, it only speaks up to say 'incoming' and how to avoid being hit."

I found myself wondering again if she was human and Jacob was thinking along the same lines. _She can't be human. Humans don't move like that. Maybe she's part vampire, like Nessie..._he mused.

"Not possible," I said.

"What's not possible?" Ally asked.

"Just answering a thought."

_Cool! Like a private conversation in public!_

"Exactly."

_Why couldn't it be possible? _Jacob persisted. _Okay so she's not half, but maybe a quarter or an eighth?_

"I don't see how." I didn't want to say out loud that she smelled completely human, not with her sitting right there and being so damn observant.

_We'll talk about this later._

"I don't think it's even important."

_Ha!_

I was then distracted by Bella's thoughts. She pushed her shield away again! _Edward, Ally isn't normal. She smells human but she can't be..._her thought faded as her shield moved back in place.

"Must be..." I replied unsure.

"Doesn't that get annoying," Ally whispered to Nessie.

Nessie giggled. "Sometimes, but I'm used to it."

"I guess having a telepathic brother does that to a person, huh?"

"Yeah..."

"Can you do anything like that?"

"No," she sighed dramatically, overacting a bit (just like her mother). "Edward's the talented one."

"You're talented too," Ally stated.

"Oh?" Nessie was carefully avoiding Ally's eyes.

"That painting you did of the wolf, it was beautiful!"

"Oh, well thank you," Nessie blushed a little.

"You know, for some reason that picture makes me think of Jacob..." Ally trailed off, looking at Jacob thoughtfully.

Jacob's mind just about imploded. _I knew we should have left when she started reading our thoughts!_

"Really?" Nessie asked, trying to sound intrigued.

"Mhm... I don't know what it is about the picture," she was still studying Jacob. "I guess it's because the color of the fur matches his skin..." _Hmm, they seem a bit on edge, I wonder if it has something to do with what I said?_

I wished I could tell Jacob to cool it without alerting Ally. Damn her over perceptiveness. I would have to wait until she wasn't in the immediate vicinity.

Nessie, by contrast, was very calm. She didn't think Ally could read anything into a realistic drawing of a wolf whose fur happened to match a person's skin color.

Coach Martin then dismissed the class to the changing rooms and when Ally got up to change, I turned to Jacob and hissed "Calm it down, hot-shot. Ally's getting suspicious."

"That's hardly my fault is it? Her and her damn mind reading is very inconvenient for remaining secret."

Ally came back then, backpack in tow. "Hey, what you guysh talking about?" she asked, slurring again.

"Nothing important," I deflected.

She opened her mouth to ask another question but the last bell of the day cut her off and she jumped again.

**A/N: Show me some love and Review, even if it's to flame me. Any guesses as to why Ally can do all this stuff? You never get it in a million years!**


	6. Discussion

**A/N: Hello my lovely readers. I got a couple of fans with my last chapter (you know who you are ^_^) so now that I know people are reading, I'll try to update more often. Anyway, on with the story! Enjoy and I'll see you at the bottom!**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all, I just own Ally!**

**Jacob: Discussion**

Ally was dangerously close to figuring out my secret, and if she figured out mine, she could figure out the Cullens', and Nessie! I wouldn't let anything happen to my Renesmee!

"Jacob, calm down," said Edward calmly.

Ally had escorted us to the parking lot and, after a rather awkward 'goodbye', headed to the bus stop and was now among a crowd of other kids. Now that she was out of earshot, Edward was trying to convince me that my thoughts were dangerously bordering on paranoid.

"Calm down!?" I exclaimed while trying to maintain a low voice to avoid human attention. "That girl will find us out! We can't stay here!"

We got into the black Honda Accord that had replaced the silver Volvo and, since Edward was driving, we were soon on the road going at least 90.

"Could someone explain what's going on, please?" asked Bella form the passenger seat.

"Jacob thinks that because Ally can point out that a drawing of a wolf reminds her of him, we are in danger of being discovered," Edward explained, exasperated.

"Not just that!" I exclaimed. "She can read minds too! We can't just watch our thoughts all the time around her!"

"We don't have to," he said patiently. "You see, she can only see your thoughts when she looks into your eyes. You yourself pointed out that we just need to avoid eye-contact."

He did have a point.

"Exactly. Besides, I think we should talk to Carlisle about the situation, anyway."

I sighed. "Fine, we'll talk to Carlisle." He would see sense at least. Carlisle always knew what was best for the family.

"But do you?" Edward asked, answering my thought.

_Get out of my head._

We were almost home, courtesy of Edward's insane driving. He drove into the garage of an enormous house in the middle of nowhere.

I was surprised that we even found a place like this in Sacramento. That, however, was nothing to the surprise last month when Esme told us where we were moving. Why _sunny_ California? It was still beyond me why a family of vampires would choose to live in the sunniest places on the west coast, though I suspected it was Alice's doing.

I got out of the car and immediately noticed Rosalie and Emmett working on Rose's new Bugatti Veyron 16.4. Apparently all of the Cullen's had to get new cars every ten years or so, and everyone had, except for Alice and Carlisle. When my VW Rabbit died, Alice tried to convince me to get a newer, shinier, faster car, but I decided to go Bella and Jasper's rout and get a motorcycle. Alice wanted to buy me the fastest most expensive one she could find, but I wanted to get an older one that I could fix up and make my own. It was about the only thing me and Blondie had in common. Even after ten years of me living with them, Rosalie still wrinkled her nose every time I walked in the room.

Emmett looked up at us as we got out of the Accord. "How was school?"

"We met a human who can read our minds," I answered snottily.

He stared for a moment. "You're joking, right?"

"No, Emmett," said Edward. "He's serious. Her name is Ally Collins, and she can read our minds if she looks into our eyes."

Rosalie squirmed out from under her car. "Has she found anything out?"

"No but she's dangerously close," I said, hoping, for once, to get Rose on my side.

"Jacob is being over dramatic," said Edward forcefully. "Ally is completely oblivious."

"Then what has Jake so uptight?" asked Jasper from the doorway.

"Come inside," urged Bella. "Is everybody home?" she paused, listening.

"Yeah, they're all here," confirmed Emmett.

We all congregated in the dining room (which only I, and Nessie most of the time, used) to discuss the issue. Carlisle, Esme and Alice were already there. Alice obviously already knew what this was about and stood in a corder, Jasper joined her.

"So," Carlisle began. "What's this about a mind reading human?"

"Her name is Ally," Bella stated. "And like with everyone else, she can't into_ my_ mind."

"How do you know this?" asked Esme. "Or is it an assumption?"

"She tried and failed."

"So she knows she has this power?" asked Rosalie.

"She didn't until we showed up," I said. "Or that's what she says..." I looked to Edward.

"She had no prior knowledge to her gift until she found out today."

"Is she in any position to find out about us?" Rosalie asked impatiently.

"She knows nothing," said Edward. "She can only see thoughts through eye contact."

"So avoid her eyes," was Emmett's simple solution.

"I think it would be safer to just go to a different school," I said. "We don't have to move; there's loads of schools in the area, we can just pick one. Nobody will suspect anything, they'll just think we didn't like their school."

"But what about Ally?" asked Carlisle. "Won't she think something odd is going on? It sounds like you made an impression on her."

"Ugh!" we all turned in surprise at Alice, her eyes were glazed over as she stared into the future. She blinked once and returned to the present. "I can't see anything!"

"I don't she why you shouldn't," I said, impatient. "I'm not going back to that school, no matter what we decide here."

"But I am," said Nessie quietly. It was the first she'd spoken since PE.

I instantly calmed down at the sound of her voice. "Nes...?"

Everyone stared at Nessie, surprised. Edward just looked on proudly. Something his daughter was thinking was making him proud.

"I like her, she's a nice girl. Not to mention the crappy life she's had..." she trailed off, staring at the table.

Carlisle's look of confusion also turned to pride. Pride that his granddaughter would be as compassionate as himself.

Rosalie's look of confusion grew, however. "What's wrong with her life?"

Edward explained. "She lives in a group home because her mother died three years ago in a car crash that Ally was also in, but obviously survived. In the home and at school, she is hazed by nearly every student for about any reason they can think of."

Rosalie blinked once. "That _is_ a crappy life."

Emmett laughed. Nessie slapped his arm, hard. He stopped laughing and glowered at her but didn't retaliate.

"I want to stay and help her," Nessie explained.

"Help her how?" asked Alice.

"Nobody bothered her today..."

I couldn't see where Nessie was going with this. Edward could.

"Of course," he said. "Our presence frightens off most humans, so today, when we were hanging around Ally, the other humans left her alone."

"Why were you hanging around with her?" asked Rosalie in disbelief.

Bella jumped in and explained about the Shadowing at that school. "So we had to follow her from class to class," she finished.

Rosalie huffed and rubbed her temples in frustration.

"Exactly how much does she know, Edward?" asked Carlisle.

"She is only intrigued by us," he replied. "We fascinate her."

"You only fascinate her?" asked Emmett. "You don't frighten her at all?"

"Well she seemed awfully jumpy all day," Bella clarified.

"What was that all about?" I asked Edward.

"Remember when she mentioned that no one was bothering her today? She said it was because we were intimidating. Her instincts were telling her to get away from us as fast as she could, all day."

"Why didn't she?" Emmett was confused.

"She didn't understand why she felt that way, and besides, it was her job to show us around, she thought it rude to take off."

"Rude?" Emmett burst out laughing. Nessie hit him again and he stopped.

"That's not the point," she said. "I want to be her friend so that the humans will stop bothering her."

"But, Nes," I said. "She can read your mind, she could find out about us."

"I won't look into her eyes," she countered. "I want to help her, you can't change my mind, Jake."

I sighed. She was right; when she wanted something, if it was in my power, I would give it to her. "Alright, you win."

**A/N: Hope you liked it! Don't forget to review it's what keeps me going! I promise to reply!**


	7. Dicussion Over

**A/N: First, I'm very sorry for the delay. Second, I'm sorry this chapter's not very long, but I will update again very soon. And third, thank you to Kylemaca77 and Rosacullen for being the first two people to review my story! It's what makes me write faster. In fact, just a little tidbit: I don't update until someone reviews so you can all thank these two for lighting the fire under me. Anyway enjoy the chapter, I'll see you at the bottom.**

**  
Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is a genius, and I have an overactive imagination.**

**Bella: Discussion Over**

"Alright, you win," said Jacob. I knew he would give in, he always does.

Rosalie on the other hand, was not going to give in so easily. "Nessie, you know I love you, but this is dangerous. You could expose us, simply because you think this girl needs a pity party."

Nessie leaped to her feet. "She doesn't need a pity party! She _needs_ a friend!" I had never seen my daughter act like this in the ten years since I'd had her. "All I want is to be her friend. The one thing she needs most." And with that closing statement, Nessie stormed out of the room.

I could hear her stomping up the stairs, into her room, and slam the door. Jacob rose to go after her, but Edward placed a hand on Jake's shoulder. Jacob glared at him for a moment, then resignedly sat down, staring off into the direction Nessie had gone.

I looked sadly in the same direction. I wanted to go after her, but I knew that she wanted to be alone for a bit.

Rosalie huffed and she, too, left the room, Emmett followed. Alice and Jasper left after them.

Carlisle turned to me and Edward. "I think that if Nessie is careful, she should be allowed to stay, at least a little while."

Before Carlisle had finished speaking, Edward had grinned and shook his head. As soon as he was finished speaking, we all heard a squeal of delight and Jacob smiled too.

Nessie came running down the stairs and dashed into the room. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" she threw her arms around Carlisle in a huge hug.

"As long as you're careful," he repeated, when she released him.

"I will be! I promise! I won't look directly into her eyes, and I won't say or do anything that will give us away!" And with that, she skipped out of the room in high spirits. Jacob followed her with a big goofy grin on his face.

"I, personally, am quite curious as to who this girl is," said Carlisle. "Your description of her is odd: a human who can read minds, most strange indeed."

"But you haven't heard the strangest part," I said.

"Oh? What's that?"

I retold the story of Ally's dodgeball game, how she dodged every single ball thrown at her. "By the end of the game, she was the only one who hadn't been hit, and she said she'd never done that before."

"That's right," said Edward. "And stranger still; her mind was in full blown panic. Any human that distracted could never have done what she did. But behind the chaos, was a different, calmer voice that told her how to avoid the next ball."

I had heard this before, in the gym, but put out like that made it sound more surreal. What was she?

"Schizophrenia perhaps?" Carlisle speculated.

"Perhaps..." said Edward in a way that made me believe he doubted it. "No, I don't think so...It may be something more supernatural. I'm not sure...this girl is strange."

"Hmm..." mused Carlisle. "A human who can, not only read minds, but also avoid anything thrown at her...assuming that is the ability... Interesting."

"I don't think it's a good idea to get too interested in Ally," said Edward seriously. "It may make it difficult to pull out if she starts learning too much about us."

"Of course," Carlisle nodded in agreement. "But one does wonder..."

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed the small amount of fluff here. I would love to hear your ideas as to what Ally is. I'll give you a hint: she's not human ;) **

**Remember: reviews make me post. And the first person to review will get an honerable mention.**


	8. Interview

**A/N: First of all I would like to thank littleauthorxxx and MichSchonken for jumping right on that review button, you guys are the best. Second; though I managed to get this chapter out much more quickly than the last, I may not have time for the next ones to come out so quickly. Also I'm very close to the end of what I have on paper, and it may take a lot longer between updates after chapter 11. Sorry about that folks just hang tight.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns The Twilight Saga and related characters, I own Ally and the plot line for Flying into the Sunset.  
**

**Nessie: Interview**

It makes me sound really spoiled, but I usually get whatever I want. I wanted to be Ally's friend, it wasn't too much to ask for. Poor Ally hadn't had a single friend, not a single person who was the least bit nice to her for at least three years. I didn't want to take away the very few people who had been civil to her.

I woke up the next morning feeling very happy. Jacob seemed a bit upset but he said he agreed with me completely. Mom and dad were happy to oblige my decision too, especially since Alice couldn't get any kind of vision of Ally at school, because I was so determined to go.

My stomach rumbled. I rarely hunted, mostly out of respect to my Jacob, so my body had gotten used to needing human food. I got up and got dressed and went downstairs where, to my horror, Jacob was trying to cook pancakes.

I was surprised I hadn't noticed the smell before now. There wasn't enough water in the mix and he had left it on too long. The smell of burning flour filled the whole kitchen. Where was mom when I needed her? She was such a good cook.

"Where's mom?" I asked, wrinkling my nose at the stench.

"She went hunting with Edward. They'll meet us at school."Jacob frowned at his smelly pancakes.

Esme walked in then. "Jacob, just what exactly is _that_?"

"It was _supposed _to be pancakes."

"Sorry, Jake," I said. "But I am _not _going to eat that."

"Yeah...I didn't think so." He tossed the briquette in the trash with a loud thud.

I giggled; pancakes should _not _sound like that. I started walking towards the kitchen door to the back yard.

"Where are you going?" asked Esme.

"Hunting," I said.

"I'll come with you," said Jacob, resigned.

We didn't go far, I rode on Wolf-Jacob's back to someplace in the middle of the woods. It only took about three minutes to get there and we didn't want to be late for school. We could only hunt small game since we were in a bit of a rush. We each caught a deer, bu mine was bigger.

I still found it fascinating that Jacob actually _ate _ the deer raw. If I were going to eat it, I would have cooked it, but then, I _did_ just drink the animal's blood so I shouldn't be criticizing. Pot and the Kettle and all that.

After we finished, I rode on Jacob's back to the house to clean up and change for school.

I went inside ahead of Jacob so that he could phase in relative privacy. I met Alice in my room. As usual, she laid out my clothes for the day.

"You went hunting," she observed, looking at my bloodstained clothes.

"Yeah, Jacob tried to cook pancakes," I said.

"And how did that go?" she asked, amusement coloring her tone.

"We went hunting."

She smiled.

I had a shower and brushed my teeth before putting on the clothes that Alice had left out. When I was changed, I sat and let Alice brush my hair.

After she was done I went to the garage to meet Jacob at his decrepit motorcycle. Mom and dad will flip when they find out I rode on the back of this to school.

At school, I hopped off the bike which was making some kind of rattling noise that didn't make me feel good about sitting on it any longer. I looked around, sniffing surreptitiously trying to find Ally's scent in all of the confusing muddle of the other students. I finally caught the faint trace of Ally. I fidgeted, not wanting to wait for my parents but also not wanting to jump into anything without them. Luckily the black Accord showed up then. Mom and dad got out and smiled at me, reading my anxiousness.

"Go on and find her," he said. "I'll be listening, though."

I squealed in delight and ran off; trying to keep in mind that humans couldn't run as fast as I could. I followed her scent trail to a secluded corner of the gym, where some students were eating breakfast.

All was reading a book when I walked up to her. "Whatcha readin'?" I asked, curious.

For an instant, Ally looked annoyed, then she looked up and saw who was speaking and a huge smile lit up her features. I could see the thin metal band across her teeth.

"Nessie!" she cried, slurring.

"Who else were you expecting? The Easter Bunny?"

She laughed. "Most shadows only stay for the day, they don't usually come back the next day," she explained.

"Oh," I sat down. "So are you going to tell me what you're reading?"

She smiled and held it up for me to see. "Interview With a Vampire," she said.

I was speechless. It was just so ironic.

"So you like Anne Rice?" I finally managed.

"I _love_ her books, I've read them all about twenty times!"

"Wow!" I was quickly running out of things to say, and I feared saying anything at this point lest I give myself and my family away. Luckily dad heard my distress and walked into the gym at that moment.

"The rest of your family is here too?" It was like Ally had all of her wishes granted right then and there. She marked the page in her book and put it away in here bag before standing up to greet them.

"Hi Edward, Bella, Jacob," she smiled brightly. I could tell she was bubbling with excitement that we were all here.

"So," dad said. "Interview With a Vampire." Mom and Jacob stared at him. "Good book, you like it?"

"Love it!" said Ally, then she paused, looking at him accusingly. "Hey! Get outta my head!"

I laughed.

Mom and Jacob got it then and relaxed.

"Speaking of which," said Ally suddenly. "I've been trying to read peoples' minds…"

"Have you?" Dad prompted, already knowing the rest but prodding for our benefit.

"Yeah, it doesn't work though. I look 'em straight in the eye and try as hard as I can and…nothing." She pouted, disappointed. "It was going to be fun knowing what people are thinking…now I can't."

Dad laughed. "It's not as fun as you may think, it can get annoying after awhile."

"Yeah…I guess it would. But I wonder why I can't read their thoughts?"

"Maybe it only works on some people…" I suggested. _Like vampires,_ I added silently. I was carefully avoiding her eyes, especially now.

"Only on you three," Ally said, pointing at me, dad, and Jacob.

_Oh right, it worked on Jacob. So…it didn't work on humans? But that implies that she's not human._

I sniffed quietly. Her scent was mouthwatering. Definitely human.

"Weird," said Jacob.

Mom shrugged.

Dad looked thoughtful, probably taking in my thoughts. He nodded, absently it seemed, but I knew he was nodding to my assumption.

The bell rang for first period and Ally jumped.

**A/N: Well I hope you enjoyed that. Still no ideas as to what Ally is? Remember the first to review get mentioned in my next update!**


	9. Apple

**A/N: So first off, thank you to littleauthorxxx for the review, you're the best! And second, I am sooo sorry it's been so long since I updated, Senior project and graduation coming up and all that jazz, but I'll try to get chapters in in a timely manor. See you at the bottom!  
**

**Disclaimer: I only own Ally and the plotline for FITS, Stephenie Meyer owns everything else.**

**Ally: Apple**

Why was I always so jumpy around these four/ I couldn't fathom it. There was that voice in the back of my head, the same one from dodgeball, telling me something very urgently.

_Run away!_

Sitting in Algebra II with my four new—and only—friends, I decided to talk to my voice.

_Why?_ I didn't expect an answer so I was surprised to get one:

_They're interested in you._

_So?_

_You don't want their attention._

_Tell me why!_

_They're dangerous._

_Dangerous how? _I was starting to get nervous.

... silence.

_Hello? _The voice was gone, hidden away in the recesses of my mind having made it's point.

I suddenly became aware of someone's eyes on me. I caught a flash of movement to my left. I looked, Edward was sitting there, seemingly paying attention to the teacher.

Edward! I forgot! He probably heard every word of my internal conversation.

_Um... Edward?_ His chin raised a fraction of an inch. I assumed that meant he was listening. _Did you hear all that?_

He flicked his eyes to mine for a fraction of a second, but that was long enough for him to give me a playback.

_Damn! _Are_ you dangerous?_

His eyes flicked to mine again. _Yes, _he said.

My heart beat sped.

Nessie, behind Edward, gave me a concerned look. I was sure she could hear it. Bella and Jacob, on their other side, gave me what they obviously thought was a surreptitious look. _They can hear my heart beat!_

_Dangerous,_ the voice said rather smugly. _You should leave._

I gave Edward an apprehensive look. _You're not planning to hurt me are you? _I asked him.

He looked into my eyes long enough for me to see the complete sincerity of his next thoughts: _I have no desire to harm you in any way and nor does any of my family. _Then he looked away.

I relaxed. No matter what my instinctual voice told me, I knew I could trust the thoughts of the person sitting next to me.

After English, history and science, we went to lunch. I had brought a peanut butter sandwich and an apple for lunch today. Jacob and Nessie obviously took my warning about the school food seriously because they had brought lunches from home as well. Bella and Edward had no lunch.

"Don't you guys like, ever eat?" I asked. We don't really get hungry in the middle of the day," Bella replied.

"Oh, okay," I couldn't think of much more in response so I took out my retainer and started on my sandwich.

"Why do you take that out before you eat?" asked Nessie, curiously.

"Cause it's a pain in the butt to clean." I said.

"Why do you have to wear it?"

"I got my braces off in August so now I have to wear it for a year or so to make sure my teeth don't shift back out of place."

"Oh."

"Haven't you ever seen a retainer before?" I asked, incredulous.

She flashed two rows of perfectly straight teeth.

"Oh," I said. "I guess you don't need a dentist, huh?"

I shivered, for some reason, her perfect teeth made my voice scream _Run!_

Nessie seemed to notice my discomfort and looked away. Edward, however, continued to stare at me, but his eyes did not meet mine, they seemed, instead, to look at my forehead.

I avoided his eyes by looking around the gym/cafeteria. I noticed one kid, at the table next to ours, talking in a low voice to his friend. His eyes flicked to mine and suddenly the voice said _Duck._

I ducked without thinking and a ball of mashed potatoes flew over my head and hit Jacob's shoulder. The kid turned bright red and hid behind his friend who was laughing.

"Nice aim," I heard him say sarcastically.

Jacob glared at him but did nothing except take a napkin and wipe off the mess.

"Good reflexes," Edward observed. "I was going to warn you, but apparently your voice was faster."

"Her voice?" Nessie asked, perplexed.

"I have this defensive voice in my head that tells me when something is coming at me. I wasn't usually able to avoid getting hit though, I wonder when my reflexes improved so much..." I trailed off, wondering that same thing.

"That's useful," said Bella.

"Yup," I took a bite of my sandwich as an excuse for not having anything more intelligent to say. Of course, Edward would know that I felt stupid right now.

Sure enough, a small smile was playing at the corners of his mouth.

_Do I amuse you?_ I asked him.

He looked into my eyes. _Yes you do, but don't be offended by that. _

_What exactly is so amusing?_

_You feel stupid, but you don't give yourself much credit; you are very intelligent._

I smiled proudly. The others seemed aware of our silent conversation and were staring at us with frustrated expressions.

Embarrassed by the attention, I looked back at my food. I suddenly realized I had finished my sandwich without noticing. I crumpled up the bag for something to do and then started on my apple.

It was a big apple and I made a fool of myself by taking too big a bite, and got stuck with it in my mouth, unable to bite the piece off or open my mouth wide enough to spit it out. I blushed scarlet while trying to yank it out.

"What are you doing?" asked Nessie.

I blushed deeper, _I'm stuck, _I thought, unable to speak.

Edward laughed. "She's stuck," he supplied.

I took hold of the apple and pulled hard. _It won't budge! _"Rrrr!" this was so embarrassing.

Nessie, Jacob, and Bella joined in laughing.

"Shtah ih!" I had meant to say 'stop it' but only Edward understood.

"I apologize," he said, while trying to hold in his laughter.

I turned to Nessie. "Elph ee."

"What?" she asked, smiling.

"She wants you to help her," Edward translated.

"How?" asked Nessie.

"Ull," I said.

"Pull," said Edward.

"Okay..." Nessie hesitantly took hold of the apple and tugged gently.

_That's not going to do any good!_

"You're going to have to pull harder than that," said Edward.

"I don't want to hurt her."

"Rrrr," I growled again, tugging hard and nearly pulling Nessie off the bench.

"Ull, ull!"

Nessie tugged harder while I tugged in the opposite direction until, with an audible crack, the apple broke and I was left with a piece in my mouth and Nessie was left with the rest of the apple.

I pulled the piece out and massaged my jaw.

"Are you okay?" Nessie asked, handing me back the apple.

"Yeah, I'm fine," _but I'm so humiliated!_

Everyone's eyes were bright with laughter but they had the decency to try and keep it in.

"You gonna eat the apple or what?" asked Nessie cheerfully.

"No way! Not after that!" I glared at the offending fruit as if it had personally offended me. "I've had enough humiliation to last me for the next week." I could feel my face continuing to heat up.

I noticed Nessie leaning slightly away from me. Did she think embarrassment was contagious?

She held her cheerful smile in place, though as she said "I guess you don't trust yourself to take normal-sized mouthfuls, huh?" and she laughed.

I blushed deeper and Nessie suddenly scooted away, closer to Jacob. I caught a look in Edward and Bella's eyes; it seemed concerned and wary at the same time. The look in Nessie's eyes were harder to read; it was like longing, desire, and hunger. It frightened me.

_Run!_ shouted the voice.

I didn't run but I did scoot uncomfortably down the bench, further from Nessie.

The bell rang, cutting through our silence.

"Eep!" I squealed and jumped at the sudden noise.

**A/N: I have this feeling that when I finally let you all in on what Ally is, you're all gonna stop reading :( So drop me a review and show me the love. What do you think Ally is? What could possibly be wrong with Nessie? How long till Ally figures out the secret (cause you know it's gonna happen)?**

**Sneak Peak: Next Chapter: MISTAKES  
**


	10. Mistakes

**A/N: Hi again guys! Just wanted to give a shout out to MelanietheGreat for being the first to review **Apple, **you're the best! Remember, folks, I don't update till I get some love!**

**Disclaimer: Twilight, unfortunately, does not belong to me *cries*

* * *

**

**Edward: Mistakes**

Nessie almost lost control of herself when Ally blushed. I had no idea it took that amount of control for her to be around humans, she must hide it very well.

_I'm sorry, dad; I went hunting this morning, _Nessie explained.

Of course! That explained it! After having so recently tasted blood, she would be more uncomfortable around humans. Since she started eating food, she was better able to ignore the thirst, but hunting had aggravated it. It was simply bad luck that Ally had blushed so invitingly with Nessie so close. At least Ally had the good sense to pay attention to the voice when her other senses told her to be afraid.

I was unsurprised when the bell rang and once again startled her. I was however, when Ally spoke to be through her thoughts on our way to art class.

_Edward? _She asked tentatively. _Is that what you meant about being dangerous? That look in her eyes really frightened me._

I looked into her eyes. _That's exactly what I was talking about. _I looked away before my thoughts betrayed me and elaborated.

She shuddered. _ That look…It was like what I imagined Lestat would look at a particularly tasty smelling human…_shudder.

I was horrified. Lestat was the main character of many of Anne Rice's books. He was a vampire. Ally was so observant that she connected reality to fiction to a tee. It astonished me.

I sat through art trying to decide how to tell the others or whether to tell them at all. I would tell Bella for certain but would she tell Jacob? If she did, he would definitely demand we leave immediately, and it wouldn't take much to convince the others.

"Hey, are you alright? Bella asked in a low voice.

"Yeah, fine. I'll tell you later," I said as quietly as I could.

Amazingly, Ally looked up and narrowed her eyes at me. She noticed that I had spoken and turned up the volume in her head so that she could understand.

_Did I say something?_

I shook my head slightly. She seemed appeased, but she looked at Nessie, who wasn't sitting next to Ally like she did yesterday, instead she had Jacob between them like a shield.

_Does it have something to do with that look? _

I tried to play innocent. _What look?_ I asked quickly looking into her eyes and looking away again.

_You know, the one Nessie gave me that looked like she wanted my blood._

I tried to keep my face smooth and impassive as her observation hit dead center. I forced myself to laugh at what she said. It was the last thing I felt like doing right now, but she needed to think that I thought she was joking.

"Laugh it up pretty boy," said Ally, miffed.

Bella, Jacob, and Nessie looked confused at my sudden laughter and Ally's response. I ignored their looks and Ally was too embarrassed to say what she was thinking. That was good at least. I had decided not to tell the others until I had discussed it with Bella.

We sat in silence for the next half hour. When the bell rang Ally literally fell off her stool and onto the floor. The other students started laughing hysterically. She got up, blushing furiously and stormed out of the room. Luckily, nobody noticed Nessie bite Jacob's arm as a distraction from wanting to bite Ally.

Jacob hissed in pain. He looked down at Nessie on his arm with concern.

"Sorry," she said, releasing him. "But it was either you or her."

"I'd rather you bite me, to be honest," he said, winking. The cut on his arm was already sealing itself back up and healing. "At any rate, I heal faster than she would."

We started walking to PE. "Is there any particular reason you felt the need to chew on my arm?" Jacob asked as we walked.

"Ally's blood is tempting me," she said, ashamed. "Every time she blushes, it makes it worse."

"You were fine yesterday," said Jake.

"I didn't go hunting yesterday," she explained.

"When did you go hunting?" asked Bella, the only one out of the loop.

"Um…this morning…Jake tried to make pancakes and it didn't work out so well…"

"I'm sorry; this is my fault isn't it?" Jacob looked remorseful. He knew that it would be his fault if Nessie hurt Ally. He was naturally a protector but it causes a paradox for him to have to protect someone from his imprint.

"It's alright, Nes, you just stay by me."

Good thing Nessie and Jacob were on the same team for dodgeball.

After class, Bella stayed close to Nessie so she could change without being alone. Jacob changed quickly and then hovered outside the girl's change room to wait for her. I would have thought he looked

like a creep to the girls inside, but they were just ogling him. Christ, he stood out just as much, if not more, than vampires.

Nessie came out and immediately glued herself to his side. The other girls look highly disappointed to see Jacob wrap his arm around her.

The bell was about to ring to signal the end of the school day when Ally walked up to us. _Damn, _thought Nessie. _We were almost out of here, too. _

"Hey guys!" she said, bubbly.

_Get away from her! _The voice said.

Nessie held herself closer to Jacob. Ally noticed the movement, and for once, took the advice her voice gave her.

"I have to get home to…" she hesitated, trying to come up with something,"…do my homework. Mountains of it! So I'll see you tomorrow!"

The bell rang, and she dashed for the door.

_Edward knows that I'm lying, but he'll understand. Mom always said to trust the voice._

We went straight to the car. Bella offered to take Jake's bike home so he could be with Nessie.

"I'm sorry, Dad," Nessie said on the way home. "My self control sucks!"

"No, don't say that, Nes!" Jacob interjected before I could answer. "You're control is just fine, you're just not used to it. Besides, you didn't hurt anyone—"

"Except you!" she interrupted.

"Nessie, I'm fine. See," he held up his arm for her to see; there was a faint pink crescent shaped mark that Nessie's teeth had left in his skin. If he had been human, it would have needed stitched.

"But I hurt you!" Nessie cried. She was just like her mother, and if I was being honest, she was like me also in that she blamed herself for things she had no control over, and for things for which she had been forgiven for already.

We got to the house, then. I turned off the car and turned in my seat to look at my daughter. "Renesmee, there is no way you could hurt Jacob, and no one is blaming you for this. There is no harm done, Ally is fine, and our secret is safe. So stop berating yourself for it. You know what caused it and how to avoid it next time. Learn from your mistakes."

The tone of my voice said 'no arguments' and she offered none. We went into the house and Nessie went straight up to her room. Carlisle had heard our conversation and asked Jacob if he was alright. He showed him his arm.

"It's just a flesh wound," he quoted.

Emmett laughed.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you loved it! R&R and don't skimp on the lovins ;)**

**Preview: Chapter 11, Discovery  
**


	11. Discovery

**A/N: Mad props to MelanietheGreat for being the first to review again! This one's dedicated to you and your love of Lestat!**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Twilight, but that's Stephenie Meyer's department

* * *

**

**Ally: Discovery**

I was lying in my bed, staring at my ceiling, waiting for my alarm clock to ring; I had woken up much too early and was waiting for the day to start. This meant I had plenty of time to ponder.

I know there is something odd about those four new students. My voice kept telling me they were dangerous and Edward even confirmed it! Not to mention the look on Nessie's face every time I was too close. Jacob always looked nervous and on edge; he almost freaked out when I mentioned the wolf painting on Monday, and He and Bella seemed to stiffen when Edward mentioned the book I was reading. Nessie seemed to freeze up when I told her as well.

I suddenly realized what I had said yesterday in art: _looked like she wanted my blood._

Interview With A Vampire?

Were they Vampires?

It seemed almost plausible. But it couldn't be…could it? No, this was ridiculous! It was impossible, stuff like that only happens in fiction.

_But could they?_ my voice prodded. Did it know something I didn't? Now I just made myself sound schitzo.

Whatever the case may be, I shouldn't think about this around Edward. If they weren't, then he might think I was crazy. If they were, then…well then I don't know what would happen. I should wait until I have more evidence.

My alarm clock rang and I shut it off and got dressed for school. When I got off the bus, I ignored Erica's snide farewell, and went to the gym to get out of the continuous downpour. I sat in a corner like yesterday and pulled out my book.

I realize I can't expect fiction to be exactly like reality when it came to vampires. In The Vampire Lestat, Gabriella mentions feeding from animal blood instead of humans. That may have truth in it, which is comforting. After all, if my new friends were vampires, why would they come to school if not to blend in?

Speed and strength are yet more qualities that seem plausible in the real world. And no matter the legend, vampires are always described as beautiful and pale. Well, Nessie and Jacob weren't pale. Jacob was dark-skinned and definitely not pallid like Bella and Edward seemed upon close inspection. Nessie, as well, had a sort of copper tint to her complexion and I had definitely seen her blush on Monday.

But Nessie was dangerous too; my voice said so, and that look she gave me…sure looked like bloodlust. I shudder at the memory. And what about Jacob? He seemed just as supernatural

as the others, though my voice never seemed to think he was as much of a danger as the others. Oh! His reaction to my comment about the wolf picture! Was he a werewolf? If the others were vampires, it wasn't out of the realm to think he was a werewolf. But canon usually dictates that vampires and werewolves were enemies. Then again, I guess I should just chuck canon in the bin anyway.

"Ally!" I looked up and saw Nessie skipping towards me.

"Hi, Nessie!" I returned, putting the book away and trying to shut out all things supernatural about my friends, knowing Edward wouldn't be too far behind her, and, sure enough, Edward, Bella, and Jacob walked in barely three seconds later.

"Still reading that book?" Nessie asked.

"Yeah, it's a good read," I replied

"But you said you read it already," she pressed. I wished she wouldn't, it was getting harder to control my thoughts.

"You notice new things the second time around that you miss the first time," I supplied. "For example, it took my third time reading Lestat to realize that the older they get, the longer they can stay out in sunlight without being burned." _Great back on the topic of vampires! So not what I wanna talk about right now._

Bella seemed fascinated, Jacob looked like someone trying to pretend he doesn't care, Nessie blinked once, surprised by what I said, but it was Edward's response that got me; he seemed to have forgotten not to look into my eyes at that one moment and I caught a snippet of thought before he realized his mistake and looked away.

_I had forgotten how much Anne Rice got correct about—_

The thought cut off right there but it was enough to confirm my suspicions about at least Edward and Bella being vampires. Edward's eyes widened at my slip and I knew I was right.

"I'll be right back," Edward said, walking out of the gym. Bella, Jacob, and Nessie looked concerned. I watched them closely until Bella suddenly spoke up.

"Oh, hey, we have an early dismissal today, so we'll be leaving before the end of first period," she said matter-of-factly.

"Why?" I asked.

"Family thing," she said vaguely.

Well this was sudden. I didn't know what to think. _If they were leaving before first period was over, why didn't they just stay home?_ I thought. It probably had to do with the fact that I had discovered their secret. I was suddenly afraid they would leave, and never come back.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it! Drop me a review!**

**Preview: Chapter 12: Departure  
**


	12. Departure

**A/N: Mad props for my girl MelanietheGreat for being the first to review third time in a row! Anyway so since school is slowing down a bit, I've been finding much extra time between studying for finals so that's good news to all you readers out there cause that means I can update sooner! Yay! So read and enjoy and I'll see you at the bottom :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, mores the pity.

* * *

**

**Edward: Departure**

"I'll be right back," I said, headed for the door.

_Where are you going? _Jacob asked. I ignored his question. I hated it when he was right and I didn't want to hear 'I told you so' right now.

I went outside in the rain and phoned Alice.

"Hello!" she said cheerfully.

"We need an early dismissal" I stated, I could hear Bella relaying that to Ally in the gym.

"She found out," it wasn't a question.

"Yeah, she found out."

_I knew this would happen_, thought Jacob, hearing my conversation.

"I'll be there in ten minutes to get you a dismissal. You'll be out before class is over."

"Thank you, Alice, see you soon."

I hung up just as the bell rang. I met everyone in class and took my seat. Ally's thought voice called out to me.

_You're not coming back after you leave, are you?_

I said nothing.

_It's because I'm right about the whole vampire thing isn't it?_

I said nothing.

_I swear I won't tell anybody!_

There was desperation in her thoughts, but I said nothing.

_Please say something! I don't want you guys to leave!_

That pleading tone could break the hardest of hearts, but I said nothing.

Ally suddenly burst into tears, I wanted to say something but I couldn't. I lay my head on the desk loathing myself for having to hurt this innocent girl, who, unknowingly, wormed her way into all of our hearts in just two days.

Nessie was crying silently and that hurt more than anything. Jacob was almost in tears himself, not for Ally, but because Nessie was crying. Bella, like me, put her head down, though for Ally, Nessie, or both, I couldn't tell for certain, but knowing Bella, it was probably both.

The teacher, Mr. Danforth, noticed Ally's outburst.

"Allyson, do you need a quiet place to calm down?" Ally nodded mutely. "Then please go to the office."

Ally got up and took her bag with her as she left the room without so much as a backward glance at us, though she did throw me a comment.

_I know you can hear me, Edward. You and your family came here and made me the happiest I've been since my mom died, and it barely lasted two days. Now I'll have no life and no friends, and it's your fault. I hope you're happy. _Then she seemed to regret her harsh words as soon as she though them. _I didn't mean it! Please stay, I need friends, everybody does! I don't care that you're vampires! I just want you to stay!_

I wanted to stay, I really did, but we couldn't, so I said nothing.

I followed her through her mind to the front office. Ms. Rider just told her to sit down until she felt calm enough to return to class. Another thought voice entered the office in the form of my sister.

Ally was distracted by Alice's obvious inhuman beauty. _Her eyes, they're the same as Bella and Edward's, _she observed. _Is she a vampire too?_

Ms. Rider looked up as Alice entered. "May I help you?"

"Yes, please," said Alice musically. "I'm Alice Cullen."

_Cullen?_ thought Ally.

"I'm here to pick up my nieces and nephews," Alice continued. "Edward and Renesmee Cullen, Bella Mason, and Jacob Black." We were playing different roles this time around. Alice, Emmett and Esme were siblings, therefore Alice, Emmett and their spouses were our aunts and uncles. Rosalie and Jasper were playing brother and sister as usual but not as young as usual since we weren't staying long.

Ms. Rider looked at Alice suspiciously, but she was listed as one of the people allowed to sign us out of class so she went on with the paperwork. "Reason for dismissal?"

"Family emergency, quite urgent."

"Alright, I'll call them out."

Alice nodded and went to wait for us outside.

Ally suddenly got a burst of desperation-filled inspiration, and followed her. _Maybe I can still convince them to stay. This is my last chance._

"Alice?" she called as soon as they were outside. I waited impatiently for the teacher to get the call to let us out. Bella, Jacob, and Nessie heard Ally outside as well as I could and were listening anxiously.

Alice turned in confusion. "Do I know you?" she asked, trying to scan Ally's future but, oddly, failing.

"No," said Ally hurriedly. "But I'm a friend of Nessie's."

"Oh, you must be Ally." Alice suddenly became very wary and looked away from Ally's eyes. Ally noticed.

"Yes, I'm Ally, and I know that, as soon as you take them out of here, they won't be coming back."

"Why do you think that?"

"Because I learned their secret and I'm not supposed to know."

"What secret?" Alice feigned stupid.

"Duh, only the biggest secret." Ally was getting frustrated. "Don't play dumb, you know what I'm talking about. You're all vampires."

_At least she lowered her voice, _thought Alice, though she said nothing aloud.

"My point is, Alice, I don't want you guys to leave. Vampires or not, their my only friends. I don't care what you are, I'm not going to tell anyone! Just please don't leave."

"Ally, I'll be honest with you. It's not our safety that concerns us, it's yours. It's against our laws for a human to know. If we leave now, no one will know that you found out."

Mr. Danforth suddenly spoke up. "Edward, Bella, Jacob, and Renesmee, you have an early dismissal."

We all got up and took our backpacks with us. I went straight to where Alice and Ally were talking. Ally turned to us.

"Please don't leave!" she cried, clinging to Bella around the middle, tears pouring down her face. "I don't car about the rules! I don't want to sink into hell again!"

Bella gently but firmly pulled Ally off of her. "Ally, what are you on about?"

"My life is hell, Bella! Ask Edward," she turned to me. "You hear what people think of me, tell them what will happen as soon as you're gone, when your presence doesn't scare them off, tell them!"

I looked away, pained. Moving hadn't hurt this much since I tried to leave Bella eleven years ago.

"This is for your safety, Ally," said Alice. "Humans can't hurt you the way a vampire can."

"That's not true! The worst a vampire could do is kill me! I'm talking severe emotional damage!"

Ally's voice spoke up, then. _Let them leave, you'll be safer when you do._

"I won't!" she told her voice in defiance.

"You have to, Ally," I said sadly. "Trust your voice, like your mom said."

She gasped in pain at the reminder. _What a cheap shot, Cullen!_ "Fine! I hope you love having this on your conscience!" And with that stinging response, she turned on her heel and ran off to find a place to cry in peace.

_Finally! _said her voice triumphantly.

* * *

**A/N: Aww isn't that sad? They're leaving and never coming back! *cries* what will Ally do? Seriously, any guesses? Drop me a review!**

**Sneak Peek: Chapter 13, Safety  
**


	13. Safety

**A/N: Hey there FITS fans! Just wanna give a major virtual hug to MelanietheGreat for being the first to review AGAIN! Yay Melanie! Also I would like to thank DANCElikeNOBODYisWATCHING for giving me the most motivating review yet, you're awesome too!**

**Okay so I know you guys have been waiting for this soooo heeereee it is! Catch you on the flip side**

**Disclaimer: Oh gosh do I ever wish it were mine... Maybe SM will sell it for pocket lint and buttons... nah didn't think so either.

* * *

**

**Ally: Safety**

There was no point in trying to be normal anymore. My only friends were gone and I didn't even have them for more than two days. I went home after school and cried in my room which I shared with the one girl I hated most: Erica.

"What are _you _crying about?" she asked snidely.

"None of your business!" I snapped.

"Ooh, snippy are we?"

I wanted to hit her, she would deserve it. Unfortunately, fighting was forbidden and with my luck, I would probably end up on the streets.

"Just leave me alone," I said, no real emotion in my voice.

"You know what? I know why you're crying."

"Oh really? Enlighten me, please do."

"You're crying because you've finally noticed that nobody likes you and you've got no friends."

Erica's comment struck home, and it hurt almost as much as my friends leaving. I have never wanted to hurt someone in all my life, I wanted to punch her and before I knew it, I had followed through. I hit her square in the jaw and laid her out in one hit. I think the only reason I managed so well was because she wasn't expecting it.

She stared up at me, shocked. "Bitch!" she shouted.

"You're one to talk," I screamed at her. "What the hell have I ever done to piss you off?"

She just stared at me, wide-eyed, her mouth slightly open. I knew that when she recovered from her shock, there would be no way I could sleep in the same room as her.

_You can't stay here,_ said my voice.

I picked up my backpack, tossed in some random clothes, threw on my sweater and jacket, and pulled my shoes back on.

"Where are you going?" Erica asked from the floor.

"I'm leaving. I'm not going to take this crap anymore. I'm done!" And with that parting statement, I left the room, before someone came to see what all the commotion was, slamming the door behind me.

Before I left the house entirely, I crept into the kitchen and nicked a box of Pop-Tarts, Nutragrain bars, and five Capri-Sun, and crammed it all into my backpack.

What I hate most about this place is that nobody will even notice that I'm gone. Nobody will miss me. Even my new friends wouldn't miss me; they were leaving without a backward glance.

Nobody had put my face on milk cartons yet. It has been over two days and I was nearly out of food, I would have to start begging in the morning. Right now, however, I was shivering

in an alley in downtown Sacramento in the rain. I fell into a restless sleep after awhile and had a most bizarre dream:

_I was huddled in the same alley I was sleeping in. There was no sound and I watched myself as if I was a different person, looking on. I was sleeping and twitching restlessly. I suddenly snap awake and stare in fear down the alley. I look and see a shadow of a person walking lithely down the alley toward me at a measured pace, crouched slightly as if ready to pounce at any moment. A car drives past the other end of the alley and the headlights throw his face into sharp relief._

_He had dark, yet pallid skin, and despite that, he had this ethereal beauty that reminded me of something. He also gave off a sort of presence that was frighteningly familiar. But the most frightening thing about him was his eyes; they were a deep, dark red, so dark that they were almost black._

_Wake up! _my voice screamed at me and I was terrified into waking. _Look ahead._

I obeyed and saw the shadow of a person, slightly crouched, stalking towards me. A car drove past the other end of the alley and the headlights light up the face of the same man from my dream, his dark red eyes staring deep into me.

I met those frightening eyes and heard a terrifying thought:

_She smells so delicious… She's a street urchin, no one will miss her._

I froze up. My voice was trying frantically to get me to run, but I couldn't make myself comply. I was frozen in fear.

"Why don't you run, little girl?" asked the specter. "I can smell your fear."

"Vampire," I blurted. I knew I was right; besides the eyes, he was just like Bella, Edward, and Alice.

My outburst brought him up short. I was guessing his prey never realized what he was so quickly before. "You come to that conclusion as if you have no doubt that you are right. How do you know what I am?"

_Answer him, _my voice urged. _Look for a reason to stall him, and take it while always looking for a way to escape. You know you can't outrun him._

"I-I met some v-vampires before," I stammered.

"I find that hard to believe," he said. "What vampire would leave a human alive with knowledge of our existence?"

"I-I have, though," I insisted. "I've met th-three."

_It's working!_

"Vampires don't let humans live with knowledge of us," he insisted.

"They did!" My voice was a little stronger now. I was confident that I was stalling him. "They said they had to leave because I found out, that it was for my safety."

"Safety?" he was confused now. "Who were these vampires? What were their names? Do you know?" He was very insistent and I was sure I had a way out now. I took it.

"They-they were at my school, their names were E-Edward, Renesmee, Bella, Alice, and Jacob. I don't know about the others but I'm p-pretty sure Edward, Bella, and Alice are v-vampires."

"Surname? What was their surname?" he seemed irritated.

"C-Cullen?" It sounded like a question.

Suddenly the vampire before me cursed and I flinched. "That's just great! I'm so thirsty right now, and you would be the perfect victim; no one would miss you, but you would just _have _to be under Cullen protection. Fantastic!" I flinched again as he threw his arms up in frustration. "Oh, don't you worry; I can't kill you. Not now that I know you're under Cullen protection. I wouldn't want to get on their bad side. Not that they're bad people, far from it, in fact, but they sure can rally a support group."

"O-okay," I wasn't so sure I could leave yet.

He sat down next to me. "I'm Benjamin. What's your name?"

"Ally."

"How long have you been on your own, Ally?"

"Three days now."

"Why are you alone? Did you run away from home, or what?"

"I lived in a group home. Nobody likes me, and I mean nobody. Except…them. The Cullens. They were my only friends, and I didn't give two whits what they were. But Edward knew that I found out—"

"He read your mind?"

"Yeah. So when he learned that I had found out, they all left 'for my safety.' Then I had nobody, and I couldn't stand it, so I left."

_You fool! _my voice screamed. _You just told him the Cullens are gone, now he knows that they're not around to protect you!_

I could feel my heart rate increase at an alarming rate.

"Ah, I see you realize your mistake," Benjamin said calmly. "It is never a good idea to tell someone who has the want and capacity to kill you that no one will miss you. However even if the Cullens weren't still here, I wouldn't want to mess with their pets. Edward has a way of finding out."

I gasped. "'Still here'?" I repeated. "But they said they were leaving."

"Yes, they're still here. Didn't you know? I was actually on my way to visit since I was in the area. You'll be coming with me of course."

_No! Why?_

"W-why?"

"Because you can't be out here on your own. There are vampires everywhere."

"Um...not that I'm complaining or anything, but why are you concerned about me all of a sudden?"

Benjamin smiled. "Because any friend of the Cullens is a friend of mine, and I don't eat friends, or allow them to be eaten."

_Oh well that's a relief...I guess, _said the voice. _I still don't trust him though._

He stood up and looked down at me. "Well get up then, aren't you coming?"

_Get up!_ my voice commanded.

I stood.

Benjamin scooped me up onto his back so fast it knocked the wind out of me. And suddenly, before we even started moving, this whirlwind of nervous air swirled around us in our own private tornado. Benjamin froze, genuinely perplexed at the strange occurrence. He waved a hand and the air stilled.

"What was that?" I asked. "Did you do that?"

"It was wind," he replied. "I could have done that if I wanted to, but it wasn't me..." he trailed off thoughtfully.

We paused for only a second longer before we were flying at speeds so fast, the scenery around us turned to a blur.

All I could think was, _I'll see my friends again!

* * *

_

**A/N: Yay! Cullens are not gone! Whatcha think my peeps? Drop me a rievew, they make me write faster!**

**Preview: Chapter 14, Storm  
**


	14. Storm

**A/N: Thank you to Powermouse, MelanietheGreat, and DANCElikeNOBODYisWATCHING for reviewing! I love you guys! **

**Okay, so before I get started, I want to tell you all how sad some of you make me feel *cries* I get loads of readers but only a handfull of reviewers :'( Reviews make me update faster and since school is out for the summer (YAY) I can really update that much faster! So the more reviews, the faster the chapters!**

**Disclaimer: I pwn but I don't own...unfortunately. But Stephenie Meyer owns AND pwns!  
**

**

* * *

Nessie: Storm**

I didn't want to leave. Alice and Jacob said it was for the best, mom and dad said the same, but I knew that none of us truly wanted to leave. So we made a compromise: we would stay in Sacramento until the end of the rainy season, but we were changing schools.

I woke up around three in the morning due to having gone to bed a eight. I wasn't tired enough to go back to bed so I got up and went downstairs. It was two and a half days since we had left Rancho Charter School and Ally, and we were going to start at Rosemont High on Monday.

I came downstairs to find mom, dad, Alice, and Carlisle just sitting around and talking.

Carlisle looked up. "Hey, Nessie, is something wrong?"

"No I'm fine, I just woke up a little early. I'm not tired anymore."

"Come and join us then," he invited, patting the spot next to him, I sat. "Alice was just telling us that Benjamin is in the area and recently decided to pay us a visit. You remember Benjamin don't you?"

"Wasn't he one of the Egyptian vampires that helped us out when I was a baby?"

"Yes he was," dad smiled at my recall. "he was the one who could manipulate the elements."

"Oh, yeah, I remember."

"Oh no!" Alice suddenly cried, eyes blank.

"What?" we all asked urgently.

"He disappeared!" Alice wailed. "He was out hunting in the city, turned down an alley and vanished!"

"Should we go look for him?" mom asked.

"Wait a moment, Bella," said Carlisle. "Jacob is out isn't he?"

I listened for his heart beat and heard only my own. Jake wasn't in the house.

"He may have only met Jacob and that's why Alice can't see him," dad said logically

"But if Jacob met him while hunting, doesn't that put him in danger?" I asked. "Both of them."

"I'm sure they'll be fine," Carlisle soothed. "Jacob is sure to recognize Benjamin and explain to him that he can't hunt here."

"He's not with Jacob," dad said suddenly, looking towards the East. I could tell people were coming and he could here their thoughts.

Dad got up suddenly and zipped to the door, mom, Alice, and Carlisle on his heels. I got up quickly and ran after them.

We stood outside in the cold and waited. The rain had finally stopped so it wasn't long before I could hear the faint sounds of a vampire running through the woods, but that's not all I could hear. Very loud in comparison to the soft footfalls, was a far-too-familiar heartbeat.

Benjamin suddenly burst from the tree line with a human on his back. The human in question lifted her head, light brown hair falling in front of thick, oval glasses, behind which, wide hazel eyes stared directly at me.

_Ally!_

"Nessie!" she cried and clambered off of Benjamin's back, stumbling when she hit the ground.

Was it my imagination, or did the ground shake when she stumbled? I couldn't dwell on that thought very long because I suddenly found a sobbing Ally in my arms, hugging me tightly.

I didn't feel the same draw for her blood as I had before, in fact, she fairly reeked.

"Ally, you stink! What have you been doing?"

Ally opened her mouth to answer but Benjamin cut across her. "So you _did_ loose your human. I found her sleeping in an alley downtown."

"You didn't kill her," Alice observed sounding quite surprised, quite uncommon for Alice. Ally stiffened in my arms at Alice's comment and I held her protectively.

"She knew what I was and I wondered how she could, so I asked her. Then she told me about you guys. I didn't think you would appreciate it if I ate your friend."

The ground shook violently and Ally clung to me tighter.

"Are you doing that?" I asked Benjamin accusingly.

"I'm not, I don't know what it is either. The elements are suddenly going haywire and I can't see the cause. So far it's been Air and Earth, but I shudder to thing that Fire may be next."

We all shuddered at the idea. Few things could harm a vampire, fire was one of them.

A wind picked up suddenly, pushing the recently silent storm clouds into a frenzy again. Lightning cracked and thunder boomed and rain began to fall heavy and fast.

"And here comes Water!" Benjamin called over another thunderclap.

"We should get Ally inside," said Carlisle.

Ally didn't seem willing to move on her own so I scooped her into my arms. She cried out and clung to me harder and the ground shook below my feet. I ran quickly into the house and deposited her safely onto the couch. I wrapped my arm around her shoulder and hugged her to me, trying to warm her.

As if in sync with the weather, when Ally calmed down, the rain outside stopped.

* * *

**A/N: So you guys know the drill, Review and you get your name on the next author's note!**

**Another Thing: While you guts are waiting for my next chapter, why don't you check out my other stories; **_Forever_**_, _and **_First Flight_

**Preview: Chapter 15, Changes**_  
_


	15. Author's Note, Sorry

**Author's Note**

I'm so terribly sorry about the long update. I hate Author's Notes for a chapter and so I have never written one before now. But I find myself in some need of help. You see, with school and everything in between, I haven't had a chance to update. Unfortunately, because of my six-month-long hiatus from this story, I have forgotten where I was going with it. So back to the help I need.

I was contemplating giving this story up for adoption, but I don't feel that's the way to go as the story my go off on some complete tangent that I never wanted, so here's the deal: I need three people to be in contact with me so we can bounce ideas back and forth, you will get the first look at any new chapters and the three I choose will be my betas (something I ordinarily loathe having, because I'm a perfectionist on my own). You will get credit where credit is due, and I will send traffic to your fanfics.

So what do you say? Wanna help me out?

**End Note**


End file.
